jemfandomcom-20200214-history
Raya
Carmen Alonso, most commonly known as "Raya", is a latecomer to The Holograms. She took over on drums after winning a drum duel in a talent search the Holograms organized when Shana temporarily left the band in order to pursue a career as a fashion designer. Personality Raya is a beautiful, modest and kind-hearted young woman who is shown to be warm and friendly to others. She can be a bit shy and not very assertive. Her insecurities make her project a naive personality, but she has also been shown to possess a volatile temper when provoked. When she found out Shana was returning to the band - thus making the newcomer redundant - she was in a position to betray Jem by revealing her true identity. However, she remained loyal and kept the secret, allowing her to continue performing with the band. Biography Carmen is a Hispanic-American whose parents came to the United States from Mexico. Her family owns and operates their own nursery of domestic and exotic plants. She has been playing drums since she was very young and is also good with other percussion instruments. Her father constantly encourages her to overcome her insecurities and gives her pep talks frequently, as he's firmly convinced about Raya's true potential. She also has three brothers. When Shana left the band to pursue a career as a fashion designer, the remaining band members of the Holograms held a nationwide talent search to find Shana's replacement (The Talent Search). Raya won after beating close competitor, Craig Phillips (Stormer's brother) in a drum duel. When Shana returned to the group, Raya felt there was no more place for her in the band, so she abandoned the Holograms and returned to her home. Jem, Kimber, Aja and Shana payed her a surprise visit where they settled she would remain as the main drummer for the band, while Shana would take on the bass guitar from then on. Gallery Artworks Raya - 2nd edition - 01.png|'Rayas box artwork from the second edition of the ''Jem toyline Raya - 2nd edition - 02.png|Same image with a backdrop, as it appears in the actual doll's box artwork Animated series Rayainpink.jpg All is right.jpg Screen Shot 2013-07-06 at 11.38.42 AM.png Dolls Rayadoll.jpg Img-raya-alonso-1.jpg|'Raya' doll by Integrity Toys Img-raya-alonso-4.jpg|'Raya' doll with drumset Trivia *Raya is the only member of The Holograms who uses a legitimate nickname ("Raya"), the rest of the band members use their own names as onstage names as well (Jem, Kimber, Shana and Aja). *Raya is the only member of The Holograms who comes from a traditional family and whose parents are still alive. *Raya is the only member of The Holograms that didn't grow up with the group in some way shape or form. *While Raya has blue eyes, the rest of her family has brown eyes. *Raya is the only member of The Holograms that wasn't a foster kid before joining the band. *Raya is of Latino descent, and her family originally came from Mexico. *Raya is a little bit insecure. *Raya discovered Jem's secret identity by accident, but she didn't know about Synergy's existence at that time. *Hasbro was unhappy about the way the Raya doll's face turned out, so very few dolls were produced of Raya. *Raya usually wears her original outfit she first appeared in, compared to the others who were shown in many other outfits. *Raya is the only member without a love interest. However, in a visit of the group to Mexico, she developed some fling with their guide. *Raya is the only member of the Holograms that wasn't featured in the live action movie in some way shape or form. Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Musicians Category:Protagonists Category:The Holograms